Conventional airtight containers are commonly used to accommodate food products or precision devices. While a vacuum pump extracts air from the container via a one-way valve, a negative pressure for reliable adsorption of container is formed. However, since it is difficult for a vacuum pump to maintain air tightness with the container during the actual sealing and operation, the air suction effect is often poor, or leads to failure due to air leakage.
For a typical structure of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,870, entitled “Automatic Suction Structure of a Vacuum Container” is shown in FIGS. 1-2. The suction device 20 comprises a motor 21, a deceleration gear set 22 driven by the motor 21, a connection rod 23 actuated by the deceleration gear set 22, a suction pump 24, a piston rod 25 disposed slidably in the suction pump 24 such that one end of the piston rod 25 is fastened with the connection rod 23, a piston 26 fastened with other end of the piston rod 25, and an air-exhausting valve 27.
Problems are found from such a prior art structure during actual application. First, due to complexity of the air extractor structure and assembly procedure of deceleration gear set 2 and coupled actuating arm 3, the assembly requires a time-consuming and tedious process. Time is wasted and costs the favor of the operators.
Since the air extractor is equipped with continuously-running deceleration gear sets 2, the swinging motion of gear sets will lead to defects in the air extractor 8.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.